


Vampire

by Blue_Hood



Series: Power Prompts [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Phoenix Jean Grey, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Scott Summers, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Expansion of Chapter 28 of What Superpower Should Tony Stark Have?Tony Stark is the immortal lover of the Phoenix, who meets her current host at Alkali Lake along with her current host's boyfriend
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Tony Stark, Jean Grey/Tony Stark/Scott Summers
Series: Power Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986601
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another gem by JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd. They asked for supernatural, I asked for a non-canon pairing. We settled on vampire/Jean Grey  
> Fair warning this one gets dark, because it's a vampire story

Tony stood at the edge of a lake in Alaska, Alkali Lake, waiting. This was usually werewolf territory but something had the wolves running and Tony, ever the curious vampire, wanted to know what. He was thankful for the overcast sky and northern chill. The clouds filtered the sun enough and although he didn't get cold, the climate gave him an excuse to cover up. Tony hated the daylight, he always begged off desert demos but Stane claimed he was busy dealing with investors when the Jericho demo rolled around, Tony should've seen the trap. Stane thought the desert would kill him if the insurgents failed, he should've known better than to fuck with a vampire. Obadiah Stane fed him for months, all the while begging for death. Tony usually chose suicidal people, snatching them off their bridges, their cliffs, anywhere they weren't expected to come back from or be found. A flash of fangs and they welcomed his interference. He often snapped their necks and staged their suicide by hanging, better than most vamps gave their victims.

A motorcycle pulled up on shore, Tony considered the rider before turning back to the water. The rider was sad but not suicidal, he'd fight back and Tony wasn't much of a hunter. "Who are you?"

The rider looked surprised "Scott. You're Tony Stark."

"To some."

"To others?"

"Iron Man, Merchant of Death, Friend Anthony, Son of Stark, Man of Iron, the last three are Thor's names for me. I don't think anyone just has one name these days."

"True, I guess. Scott Summers, Cyclops."

"We're even, I guess. What brings-" he saw a familiar red shape in the water. No, it couldn't be. He glanced at Scott, maybe he misjudged the man. Quickly, he bit into the man's neck and shoved him back.

"What the-" Then the water broke and a red-haired woman appeared.

"The Great Phoenix rises again," Tony bowed respectfully to her.

She landed in front of him, studying him in all his vampiric glory then looked at Scott, "Seriously?"

"You lured him here, you should've known someone would get curious about the wolves' escape."

"True." The world around her settled, "Got a name?"

Tony said "My name means little more than the name given to your host at birth. Humans are, after all, so short lived while we, my dear, we are forever."

"Fair enough."

Before she could kiss him, Tony shot back to stand over Scott. "Does your host hold any sway?"

The Phoenix's eyes filled with recognition from his mannerisms, "Yes, I suppose she does. Go ahead and turn him."

Tony smiled down at Scott before realizing the glasses weren't sunglasses, "You'll have to fix him first. Give this new host body a stretch." She nodded and Scott was pulled to her, his glasses disintegrated while his eyes were held open. Once the red energy subsided, Tony bit him then bit his own wrist and bled into the mortal wound. Convulsions marked the change and when they ceased, the Phoenix dropped him. "Let's go."

Tony led her to a nearby manor-style house, laying the turnblood on an altar/slab in the basement. They were guests in the house, the owners still raised their food. Some vampires considered that a kindness as the humans they fed from knew no other life but the dangers of inbreeding lay in the blood, making upkeep of human stock difficult for those who relied on the healthy blood. Scott was left alone with an adult man to feed from while his sire and the Phoenix celebrated the latter's return.

Night fell and Tony drank bagged blood stolen from a local hospital, he preferred it to the taste of feeder blood. Then he and the Phoenix paid their new toy a visit. Scott was huddled in one corner of the room, the feeder's body next to the door. "Oh, for God's sake, we gave him an adult man to avoid this. Nobody was around to clean up the body? Vampires aren't turned knowing how to do that."

"What the hell?"

Tony hopped up on the altar, "Okay, I'm gonna give you a play by play even though you were there. We're standing by the lake, I saw the Phoenix start to rise and mistook you for a gift from the Phoenix. I bit you and shoved you out of the way as the Phoenix rose from the lake. Upon realizing you and the Phoenix's host knew each other, I asked if the host held sway. The Phoenix said yes so I turned you, after the Phoenix fixed your eyes. Your powers should still- you should have conscious control now. As most do, you had a seizure and passed out during the transformation. Traditionally, you'd be turned here with a willing human on standby for you to feed from. Vampires must always drain their first victim. Nobody knows why but it's the reason that when two vampires have a baby, either someone who is terminally ill or recently dead, sometimes brain dead, are in the delivery room. The first thing that vampires do when the baby is born is guide its head to latch onto the human's neck so they can feed. Most vampire babies only feed once every few months and they only drain the first person they feed on, we learn self-control very easily." Tony looked at Scott, who still seemed horrified by his actions. "We're in the house of a very strange vampire. Y'see, he was born before abolition took hold of the world and as such, he often fed from slaves. The man you killed was always going to die that way. There are more where he came from, all of them know nothing but a vampire's bite and a very strict diet since we vampires can only get nutrients from human blood. Personally, I prefer a diet of expired blood bags and suicidal human blood. I get the humans just as they take that jump, flash my fangs and they offer their necks. I might take a quick bite but mostly I drain their blood the human way. Sometimes, I'll hook them up to an IV if depression led them to a terrible diet, get more nutrients in their blood then drain it if they still want to die. There's over a hundred vampires in the world, sometimes we're slain as fast as we can find suitable candidates to turn. Truth be told, I'm old for an immortal blood sucker and I'm not even a thousand years old. I made you immortal because the Phoenix is amortal and apparently housed in your lover's body despite your lover not having completely died. It happens, the Phoenix usually claims hosts on the brink of death. If someone's brought back from the brink by outside forces, like doctors, the Phoenix can get stuck. Once stuck, the Phoenix might get impatient and jump the freaking gun the next time the host does something extremely dangerous that should or could kill them."

"You mean Jean's still-"

"Right here, Scott." Unhappily, the Phoenix let its host take over. Tony's presence offered reassurance that it wouldn't get 'stuck' again. Scott stood up and crashed into the altar trying to run to his fiancé.

"That's why we do this in a room made of stone or a cave, a cave is actually the traditional place to turn a person. We avoid any environment that could be considered fragile. I've heard of vampires turning prisoners on death row right in their cells, back before diplomatic immunity was a thing, when being from the wrong country could get you executed if your leaders pissed each other off. It's less common nowadays." Scott ignored him, enjoying his reunion. "By the way, vampires can't feed on other supernaturals, which is where the idea that we're locked in an endless war with werewolves comes from. Bite a werewolf by mistake and you'll be sorry because their blood supposedly burns our mouth, like really spicy food does to humans and if you push past that then it's more like an allergic reaction or so I've been told."

"Forgetting something?" asked Jean/the Phoenix.

Tony thought about it, "Oh yeah. The Phoenix and I are eternal lovers. The Phoenix's host is all yours so who's with her sort of depends on who's in charge of that body. Theoretically, the Phoenix might make your girl immortal but if you want it then you have my word that I'll end you when she dies for good. That's if you want, give being a vampire a try before you make a decision. Oh and as your sire, I can make you do anything but I'm not interested in using that. That power's part of the reason slayers exist in the first place, vampires trying to build armies subject to their will made humans desperate and those desperate humans figured out how to kill us, some of them even got a taste for it. Bada bing bada boom, angry mob turned army of slayers. Don't worry, I'm old enough to know how to avoid them and I've never been dumb or greedy enough to get on their radar."

"Okay."

"I can't leave you two alone, not here. If you're ready, we can go back to my place and I can leave you two alone there but you're gonna need to feed again first. The change takes a lot out of you not me and while your body's settling, it's not going to handle the nutrients in blood very efficiently. Unfortunately, that also means you have feed from the source. Some nutrients is lost in bagged blood. I can go get another feeder but the Phoenix probably won't let Jean retain control while I'm gone. I don't imagine you want to see where a former slave owner keeps his human stock."

"No."

Tony patted the altar, "Hop up. We'll both be here to keep you from draining this one. If you drain, like, three humans consecutively then you're deemed dangerous to the species because that shows a lack of self-control which is what leads slayers to us." Tony left and Jean became instantly colder, although the Phoenix seemed to be looking him over with a bit more consideration instead of writing him off as she/it/they had at the lake. Tony brought two humans back, both full grown adults. "I tried to tell the owner I won't feed from any of his stock but he still sent two just in case. Take your pick but don't get off the altar, we haven't even begun power training and with it being night, you don't want the residents to scent blood because you accidentally tapped into your vampiric strength or accidentally kill a human and have it count as your second strike."

"Right." Scott shyly pointed and the human joined him on the slab, offering his wrist.

"The wrist is the best place to feed from, especially for a turnblood like you who associates certain body parts with intimacy. Drink up. We're right here to stop you if you start losing control."

There was no need to worry about that, Scott was still a bit too disgusted with himself to take more than absolutely necessary and had to be told when he could stop to make sure he took enough. Tony took him to the Stark Mansion where he sat at the desk in one room, present but not paying much attention to them so Scott could be properly reunited with his lost love. He paid just enough mind to catch the Phoenix trying to trick its host's lover. A week later, after the Phoenix began allowing Jean to take control without Tony supervising, Scott approached his sire about a threesome. "The Phoenix and Jean are one, right?"

"One body, two souls but not quite possession." Tony sighed "The Phoenix is tricky, this isn't the first time this has happened, me turning someone because the Phoenix possessed their lover. I've actually had the Phoenix beg me to end them a time or two because their host held enough sway for them to be heartbroken by their beloved's death after their host engaged in a death pact. Anyway, if you and our lovers are cool with it, I'm game but make sure you're not being influenced by the Phoenix. Go for a hunt."

"A hunt?"

"Run through the woods, test out your powers, see if animal blood does anything for you, that sort of thing?"

"Oh, okay."

"I'll distract your fiance and talk to my beloved."

"See you at sunrise."

"Think about a solitary hobby you could do. Vampires don't need as much sleep as humans and day is longer than night. You can't sleep all day and you have to avoid the sun, figure something out. I'll even pay for a TV but that'll get old fast."

Two months later, after Scott found something to do during the day, when both the Phoenix and the turnblood still wanted to be with Tony, the old vampire caved. He also let Scott and Jean visit their friends after testing the former by going to a nightclub where he'd be surrounded by live humans. The X-Men reunion was nice, if a bit short lived. Scott had begged for permission to tell his friends, Tony gave it after he passed the test on the condition that he not name him as his sire. Being deathly allergic to sunlight was kind of a deal breaker when it came to holding a human job. "Is vampirism why you did the whole playboy song and dance?"

"Crazy nightlife to lower people's expectations in the daylight? Sorta. The inventor thing helps me avoid people. Ask what you really want to know, I could see the question in your eyes when you realized I really live off human blood."

"How does the playboy thing work with the vampire thing?"

Tony grinned "I only sleep with other supernaturals and only when they're under chastity charms or celibacy oaths. Right now, only you can get our girl pregnant but if Jean ever dies out, ever leaves this world for the next then I'll be able to get the Phoenix pregnant. We've had children, before you ask, any child born of the Phoenix is powerful. You may have noticed how the Phoenix is, not loving but a capable lover nonetheless. Children was the name of this game originally, the Phoenix spawned quite a few monsters and was in danger from both hunters and other supernaturals. I was a child myself by modern human standards but I appeared to be full grown. I protected the Phoenix and was rewarded for it, the reward confused me because like I said, I was very young. A child resulted, prompting me to continue my protection through to birth. The child appeared normal and aside from not automatically releasing its first feeder, didn't seem monstrous. The general consensus was that I balanced her. Still, the age of terror, both intentional and accidental, left its mark. Most avoid the Phoenix rising, flee from it even. Anyway, to answer your question, supernaturals because I can't feed from them and I also make sure I can't conceive with them either." Scott left him alone once his question was fully answered. They had a pretty chill dynamic, even though Jean, the Phoenix and Tony all had the power to take Scott's free will any time they pleased.


	2. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lets the X-Men in on his secret

When a vampire turns a mutant, the newly minted vampire retains their mutant powers. That, in Tony’s opinion, was a fact best kept secret and yet, he found himself fighting alongside the X-Men and Avengers against a horde of vampire mutants. He delivered the expected bit of banter, “I’m calling it guys, these guys are officially vampire mutants not mutant vampires.” Thinking fast, he called out to his beloved Phoenix and summoned his own vampire mutant in one go. He had remade the pair’s X-Men uniforms in case they ever decided to join their old team on a night mission. Now would be a good time for that. He smiled as Phoenix reported they were close. The vampire mutants were using their original gifts more than their vampiric ones but it was still obvious that they were, in fact, vampires. Still, this kept them far enough away from the surprisingly competent Steve Rogers and Thor, who got in trouble with Storm for attempting to smite them with Mjolnir in a way that endangered their ground troops. Then again, Thor called them Vampyrii not vampires so maybe he was confusing them with aliens.

Scott hadn’t quite got the hang of going slow in a fight or maybe he chose not to, hard to say but he sure pulled their asses out of the fire and gave Tony an opening. The inventor moved as if to chase him in the suit then dropped out of the armor once he was clear of the others and quickly ripped the head off the vampire mutants’ sire before ordering them all to “Stand down!” in a powerful voice heard by everyone. The Phoenix telekinetically grabbed hold of Scott in the ensuing silence as Tony, voice disguised with usually concealed age, ordered all of the vampire mutants to leave and await further orders. As the other vampires rushed to obey, he got back in the suit. Connecting to just Cyclops’ comlink, he told the other vampire to ignore his last order and rejoin his team before the Avengers noticed the divide, careful not to use his sire power on the second part.

Steve recognized what Cyclops was “You’re a vampire,” and went to attack but Tony couldn’t have that so he grabbed Steve’s arm, having left the suit and sent it back to the Tower when he rejoined the Avengers. Steve spun and clawed him in the side without thinking.

Letting himself be knocked down by the super soldier’s strength and grabbing his wound, Tony cursed “Fuck, what the hell, Cap? What’d you get me with, it felt like claws? Obviously it wasn’t the shield that’s on your back, seriously? What are you? A werewolf? Somebody look up, is it a full moon?” He made a big production of his wound which actually did hurt like hell because Cap actually was a werewolf. Had Tony been human, he would’ve been turned. Had he been a younger vampire like Scott, he would’ve been killed instantly. Fortunately (or unfortunately), he is a very fucking old vampire so the werewolf’s scratch is killing him slowly and worst of all, drinking blood would be akin to adding more poison so he had to suppress his vampiric traits more than usual.

Drawing on her host, Phoenix offered “Whatever it is, I can treat it back at our base.”

“Great, just great.” Tony glared at the Avengers “You guys leave me the fuck alone, I’m going with them and when I get back, I am so pressing charges, goddamnit.” Phoenix levitated him while strongly encouraging the Avengers to bolt, and bolt they did.

Aboard the jet, Phoenix began some first aid, having Scott retrieve some herbs from nearby to slow the infection. “Fucking werewolf.” Putting Tony in a trance after she was done, she had Scott pilot them home. In the infirmary, he continued to play go-fer as his girlfriend continued to give Tony temporary treatments to buy time to prepare the full strength stuff.

Storm asked “What is wrong with him?”

“Rogers is a werewolf and when a werewolf scratches someone, there are only two possible results. Either they’re turned into a werewolf themselves or they die. If Rogers had scratched Scott, he would’ve died instantly because vampires cannot be turned once they become vampires. Stark’s body-”

“No,” Tony muttered, drawing their attention. “Tell the truth.” He seemed borderline delirious but the Phoenix took the permission for what it was.

“Tony is Scott’s sire, he’s a much older vampire which makes him harder to kill. What I’m trying to do is make a cure to lycanthropy.” She showed the other woman how to make the treatments, “Keep applying those but wait until some dissolves into his wound before adding more. Vampires can only get nutrients from blood and drinking blood will speed up the infection so we have to trick his body into accepting an alternative. Scott, work with me.” They quickly made the cure and the Phoenix told Tony “I have to bring you back to awareness and let some of the treatment wear off, this is gonna sting.” She stopped soothing him telepathically and waited for all of the solution on his wound to dissolve then waited an additional five minutes until Tony was hissing in pain, eyes flashing as he tried to suppress his vampiric traits. Quickly she treated the wound one last time and made him drink a series of elixirs.

“Blood.”

“Not yet.”

“No, I can smell it.”

Scott looked around, Phoenix asking “Why are you still wearing the visor?”

“Habit.” He took it off, revealing red eyes. His senses were sharpened to a painful point but he found what Tony was talking about and came back with one of the younger X-Men who had been trying to use a first aid kit to treat a mild wound, which is to say not life threatening but beyond the bounds of first aid. Phoenix let Jean take over to treat the kid.

Ororo asked Scott “Are you alright?”

The former history professor laughed “My eyes are red because I’m using my vampiric powers. I didn’t die before I was turned-”

“One of many myths about us,” said Tony, who then asked Jean “Is your other half gonna let us know when it’s safe for me to drink?”

“Probably,” came the answer.

“That’s rare,” Tony muttered before shifting and seemingly going to sleep.

Scott tapped his shoulder “Can’t sleep, it’s still night.”

“Kid, if I don’t at least try to sleep, I’m liable to rip someone’s throat out, which will ruin the peace I’ve made with various vampire hunters.” Tony stopped talking to ask Jean “Now?”

Jean looked at a clock, “Sure.” She went into another room “We should have some human blood.” She checked the labels, looking for a source that was not likely to accept mutant donors. “Here,” Tony shot out of bed to take the bag and suck it dry.

Scott asked “Why-”

“Giving a starving vampire mutant blood is a recipe for disaster. Now, I have to check in on those vampire mutants.” He vanished.

Scott turned to Jean, who explained “Mutant blood, under the right circumstances, is addictive to vampires. Once upon a time, vampires could abuse substances by drinking from junkies but they develop a tolerance for drugs and alcohol much faster than humans do.”

Tony came back in different clothes, “Bad news, those vampire mutants were dead before they were turned.”

“What’s that mean?” asked Ororo and Scott at the same time.

“Despite popular belief, you shouldn’t turn a corpse into a vampire. Turning someone at the moment of death and shortly after death are two different things. One gets a confused vampire and confusion is normal for a newly turned vampire. The latter gets you Buffy-style vampires.”

“Meaning?” asked Scott.

“The kind of vampires that give credence to the idea that vampires don’t have souls.” Tony raked a hand down his face “Those vampires would’ve done anything I said but as you can attest, I’m not good with that power.”

“So what’d you do?” asked Ororo.

“I killed them. Their kind of vampires also give credence to the idea that vampires burst into flames when you kill them. Vamps like me and Scott will probably, or should I say we might possibly have corpses when we die.”

“You mentioned a peace with vampire hunters?” prompted Scott.

“Son, you don’t live this long with uber competent people actively trying to kill you. I have arrangements with the reasonable ones and I avoid the bloodthirsty ones.” Tony looked at the younger vampire as he spoke then he began to leave “I gotta teach you to find blood the civilized way and source your own food. Once that’s done, you can do whatever you want. If you want, you can stay here for a bit, just make sure you spend your daylight hours down here.”


	3. Time Marches On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up this story, Scott reminisces.

Tony kept his word and gave Scott the tools to survive without him but the vampire mutant still preferred to spend his days at his sire's home rather than the mansion. Now that he could, he did lead the X-Men’s night missions and train with them, adjusting to using his mind not his visor to control his blasts. When the press coverage of Steve Rogers’ trial began, Scott watched along with most of the country.

When Tony told law enforcement about the attack and handed over the medical report Jean made, they decided to charge Steve Rogers with attempted voluntary manslaughter. Nobody could actually say why Captain America wanted to kill Cyclops and the fact that the mutant had been missing for some time eliminated the possibility of premeditation entirely. Regardless, Tony’s insistence on pressing charges for Rogers’ near-fatal attack on him seemed to have opened the proverbial floodgates. The man had a suspended disciplinary record from his time in the service, not to mention the well documented cases of him falsely enlisting despite clear signs that doing so was against the law posted in recruitment centers. The press had a field day with all of the tax evasion charges that sprung up after the IRS revealed they had yet to see a dime from the super soldier. Some of the crimes might have reasonable explanations but even children have heard the quote about death and taxes being the only certainties in life. The prosecution’s case was all but airtight.

Following Rogers’ arrest, the Avengers in their entirety were investigated. At first, when Scott heard that, he was happy, almost vindictively pleased but then reality sank in and he realized that Tony was included in that investigation. He spent a few daylight hours in the Danger Room, sneaking down as dawn neared then finding somewhere to hole up until the sun set. Tony almost laughed in his face when Scott shared his concerns, “Scott, my legal identity is airtight. You think SHIELD wouldn’t want to weaponize a vampire? If I can fool them, I can fool a few regular, honest agents just doing their due diligence.”

Scott then asked his sire “How are you able to go outside during the day?”

“I cover up as much skin as inhumanly possible and drink a lot of blood when I get home to heal the inevitable burns. At your age, you’re much more vulnerable to things like sunlight and lycanthropy.”

As the genius predicted, nothing too bad came up in the government’s investigation of him. The worst thing that was exposed was his habit of doodling in the signature space of his tax forms but he still paid his fair share of taxes, driving his accountant nuts with his refusal to use the tax shelters he was entitled to. Scott knew Tony gave the man a raise after the other Avengers’ history of tax evasion came out and people turned to him, looking for answers that he honestly could not give, which is how Tony’s habit got exposed.

Unlike Scott, both Tony and Jean were able to attend the trials in person, although Tony made a point of only attending certain parts of each trial to avoid giving the illusion of solidarity and Jean attended court even less. Most people were surprised that Tony made SI resources available to Bruce Banner for help with his legal struggles and made several pointed, public statements about Ross’s involvement in the majority of Bruce’s ‘crimes’. In no time, Thaddeus Ross was also on trial, his crimes included military violations that made Steve’s recently unfrozen disciplinary record look thin. To the surprise of almost no one, the Avengers were convicted of almost every crime. Bruce got off light since Ross’s hunt for him made a good defense for most of his crimes. Tony let him stay at Stark Tower, enabling him to make a deal for house arrest. Ross was a snake through and through but between his many subordinates, his daughter and Bruce testifying against him in addition to the records that had been dug up following Tony’s pointed comments, the case against him was nearly as good as the one against Rogers.

Following the real life legal drama, Tony retreated from the public eye, presumably to properly mourn his parents as the fact that Howard and Maria Stark were in fact murdered had been uncovered during the pre-trial investigations. In reality, he was hiding away with his lovers.

Almost a decade later, Tony took Scott to meet the reasonable hunters he had arrangements with. He brought a few friendly fellow supernaturals and let the X-Men send representation. “For most of the people in this room, this is a once in a lifetime meeting.” They discussed what amounted to super politics and reviewed the terms of their agreements. There was a girl that Tony had approached the moment he saw her, “Historian or archive?”

“Historian.”

“Nice to see you again, Rosalind- Anna! It’s Anna, right?”

“Yes, Antonio.”

“Just Tony.” At the end of the meeting, Anna left with the X-Men rep to learn more about supers outside the supernatural community.

Two hundred years passed, Tony remarking decades after they met at the lake how “The Phoenix seems to have melded with your girl, that almost never happens,” when it was clear that Jean was no longer aging nor was the divide between Jean Grey and the Phoenix as clear as it had once been. Scott was glad, Tony had shared with him time and again the pain of living forever, totally alone. For two hundred years, they remained as they were in the beginning. On his two hundredth rebirth-day, Tony asked him to think back to his childhood and various other eras, careful as always not to invoke his sire powers. The thought exercise bore fruit for the first time, proving Scott’s mind had adapted to his immortality at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 2/5/21, I have edited this chapter to make it flow more easily

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I'm planning on making this a three-shot but if prompted, I might keep adding to it


End file.
